Harry Potter and the Black Pearl
by Finwitch1
Summary: Harry won't grow up at the Dursleys. Instead, he'll be at sea... Prologue has a bit of divine intervention but then, both Harry Potter and Pirates of Caribbean have references to Greek gods so why not? Mostly they won't bother with mortals though.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Continuous successful planning had made Albus Dumbledore very proud of himself, even to the point of _hubris_. This time, his plan was for a young boy to have a miserable life that was practically slavery just so that when his Hogwarts letter came, the boy would be loyal to Albus Dumbledore even to the point of death. But as much as the man planned, the gods were to decide the outcome. Lady Hecate did not approve the way it took away freedom from an innocent child, barely more than a baby. She disliked the way these wizards had locked a man into a prison without trial, and the prison guarded by Dementors no less.

By Ancient Laws she was not to interfere directly, but the Hubris of this mortal needed to be punished. Hecate decided that the best way to penalize Dumbledore, to give him a proper warning, was making sure his plans _failed _for once_._ For that reason, she was going to see that the boy was _not_ being raised by these disgusting people. Albus Dumbledore would be able to interfere nearly anywhere on land though, so she decided that Harry wouldn't be growing up on land. The sea was an option she took.

But for that she needed a bit of help. She knew who to ask, though, for not only was Harry Potter son of Hecate, but the father, James Potter, had been son of Hermes – and the mother of James Potter, Amber, had been daughter of Poseidon. She had also been a distant descendant of the youngest Peverell and therefore that of Thanatos, but the relations was too distant to really count. Hermes and Poseidon, however, were close enough to matter so she had called a meeting since Apollo had revealed the possible destiny of Harry Potter.

"I need one that could swindle around the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore and able to keep freedom against all odds to raise my son," Hecate said, "One who is not bound by the mortal leaders."

"I think I know just the one." Poseidon said with a smile. "Captain Jack Sparrow. He even listened to Siren's Song unaffected once."

"How did he ever manage _that_?" Hecate asked, knowing full well the power _desires_ had on people, and Siren Song used those desires to lure the mortals to their deaths.

"His true desire is _freedom_," Poseidon smirked. "One can't exactly _capture_ someone with freedom. As it is, he already _has_ his freedom as he sees it – sailing the sea as the captain of Black Pearl."

"I want _some_ part in it, Poseidon," Hermes said.

"You do, nephew", Poseidon replied. "He's a _pirate_, and his crew speaks several different languages. So of course he won't be following mortal governments of any kind."

"Pirate you say... All right then, i don't think we could keep the boy out of mortal governments on land as it is."

"Perfect," Hecate smiled. "Do you suppose the captain would take the task?"

"Being god of the sea _does_ have some advantages." Poseidon told her with a smirk.

So that night Hemes, Hecate and Poseidon watched a tabby cat behaving in a manner that was quite different from your regular kitty at Privet Drive in Surrey. Hecate chuckled as she saw her, not that the mortals noticed anything as she covered the three of them in the Mist.

"Not a real cat, is she?" Hermes asked Hecate.

"No, she's one of those my more distant descendants," Hecate replied.

"They use _owls_ as mail-carriers?" Poseidon asked.

"Pigeons tend to get eaten or distracted." Hecate replied and added: "Owls can find the recipient unless he or she's in a location they can't reach."

Poseidon stared at her a moment. "How _do_ they find the receiver?" he asked.

"Why, by magic of course," Hecate gaggled.

They watched as a slim man with long beard appeared at the end of the street and put out the lights, before addressing the tabby. The darkness did not hinder the gods' vision at all. They witnessed how the tabby turned into a woman who discussed with the man about earlier events. Hermes grieved over James Potter, but did not let it distract him. Hagrid arrived with a little boy wrapped in blankets in his arms on a huge_ flying motorcycle_ Hagrid had borrowed from Sirius Black.

When they left, leaving the baby on the doorstep, Poseidon shook his head. "Haven't these people ever heard of _hypothermia_?" he asked disapprovingly.

"Or traffic accidents if the toddler were to waddle into the street," Hermes added.

"All the more reason we need to save the little one," Hecate replied and picked up the toddler. She looked at the wound on the forehead and frowned. "Leaving a piece of _him_ on my son to form a scar on his _forehead_, Albus Dumbledore? I don't think so."

Hecate handed the baby to Poseidon to hold while she concentrated on the healing process. She took out a piece of Tom Riddle's soul out of it, put it into a jar and handed the jar to Hermes. She kissed the wound and it healed perfectly, leaving no scar at all. This was yet another strike against Albus' plan: Harry Potter would _not_ be marked by a scar on his forehead.

"Time to part ways, I suppose," Hecate said, eyeing the piece of Tom Riddle. "Hermes, take that to Hades and Poseidon, take Harry Potter to that Pirate of yours. I'll mess with the spells that old fool put up. He won't even notice anything is off for a few years."

They all agreed and went on their way.


	2. The Last Pirate Lord

**The Last Pirate Lord**

Captain Jack Sparrow was not the last _pirate_, seeing as there Mr. Gibbs and the rest of the crew were pirates as well. Neither was he the last pirate _captain_, for some pirate ships did come up every now and then. However, they did not know the Code. Only Captain Jack Sparrow and Mr. Gibbs were left of the old school pirates following the Code, and thus, Captain Jack Sparrow was the last Pirate Lord.

As such, he might have voted himself King of the Brethren Court as well. Without the other brethren it wouldn't give him anything he didn't already have. Things were definitely different now. Oh, Will was still captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. That ship had so many _Turners _it was sickening. It was fine when it was just Will and his father, the First Mate Mr. William "Bootstrap" Turner. Then you got Captain Turner and Mr. Turner. When Elizabeth died and joined a few decades later, it was still fine. You just added a Mrs. Turner to the men. Problems began with the boy. Will Turner Junior a _second_ Mr. Turner by himself. He wed, making the wife a _second_ Mrs. Turner. And several generations after that – all of whom went to sea, died and joined the Dutchman's crew. The ship was now run almost completely by Turners.

Jack shuddered, he felt he needed some rum to stop thinking about the ship of the dead and went to get a bottle. When he returned, he was surprised to see a sleeping _baby_. The baby wasn't a newborn - not that they had women on board – they were bad luck as Mr. Gibbs would say. Jack wondered briefly if the baby a survivor of a sunken ship and Will had brought it in but disregarded the thought since no one had seen the _Dutchman_. But _someone_ must have brought the baby in. Someone who was able to get onto a ship unseen had brought the baby.

Jack knew that meant one _powerful_ being, most likely an immortal one. The captain looked warily around to see if the deity was still on board. He was. Jack knelt respectfully, waiting for the god to speak first. He didn't have to wait for long.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," the god said in greeting.

"Lord Poseidon," Jack replied respectfully.

"Come over here with the rum," Poseidon told him. "We might as well have a drink while we talk."

Jack obeyed and poured rum into two cups and sat across the god and took a sip. He was nervous, even if Poseidon was his favorite of all the gods he'd ever heard of and usually gentle and kind towards him. Futile though it was, he silently prayed The Lord of the Sea was not going to insist the baby to be raised on the ship.

"I take your reluctance to be a sign of your sense of responsibility," Poseidon said, sounding rather amused. "Of course that only serves to confirm I'm right to leave him with you. I'm not saying you should do it alone. You _do_ have shipful of adults to do it with."

Jack bent his head in defeat. The Great God Poseidon had, of course, heard his _prayer_ and answered verbally. Thankfully Poseidon wasn't angry over his reluctance to obey, but Jack got the hint. This was the god he served. He'd better do as the god wanted.

"If I was not reluctant, I suppose Your Deepness would have simply considered me to be too _obedient_ not to," Jack mused. "Puny mariner like me must obey commands of the god of the sea."

"You always were the smart one," Poseidon said fondly. "You grew up on a ship yourself. The boy is not restricted to liquid diet anymore and he's my great-grandson. Now what are your reasonable concerns?"

"What happened to his _parents_?" Jack asked since they would usually raise a child.

"His mortal parents died protecting him," Poseidon said. "His immortal mother _wants_ him to grow up here for his safety, happiness and freedom."

Jack frowned. Okay, dead parents. But the idea of three parents had him confused. "How does that work, having _three_ parents?"

"That's Hecate's business," Poseidon told him. "She's the goddess of childbirth and magic after all, I'm sure she has her ways. One might think of Lily Potter as some sort of surrogate or foster mother or something since the boy's not of her blood so to speak. But she willingly gave her life for the boy so I'd never want to degrade her motherhood. She _was_ his true mother."

"Aye," Jack said quietly. That made so much more sense now. "And how are the boys' grandparents?"

"Not counting Hecate's parents, they're dead with the exception of Hermes." Poseidon said. "Hermes wants the boy to learn as many languages as you and your crew can provide. As well as the good old pillaging, pilfering and looting, of course."

"That would be over twenty languages," Jack said, thinking of his crew, international to the extreme. None shared a first language with another crew member apart from himself and Gibbs. Fortunately they all understood enough English to follow orders; otherwise managing the ship would be very difficult.

"I'm sure a child that young can learn them all fluently, especially since he's grandson to god of languages. Don't you think that would make for an excellent interpreter?" Poseidon asked.

"Aye," Jack agreed. Having the boy actually sounded good now, and not just because disobeying god of the sea would be worse than suicidal.

"He won't be limited to human languages either," Poseidon added thoughtfully. "He'll be able to communicate with horses and sea-creatures and I think there are some magical languages he may well get from Hecate and Hermes."

The child's divine background was impressive. That really made Jack humble about being chosen to raise him. "Was there any particular reason why you chose to honor me with task of raising the young almost-god?"

Poseidon told him how this aged wizard called Albus Dumbledore, a cat-turned-woman named McGonagall – and then this huge male named Hagrid coming on a borrowed flying motor-cycle to bring Harry Potter. Then they just left him on the doorstep. It was a rather weird story.

"So this Albus Dumbledore left him on a doorstep alone with a head wound at night - likely a rather _cold_ night in England's latitude this time in the year too."Jack shook his head. The wizard didn't sound responsible or trustworthy. Leaving a toddler alone in the cold night…

"Not just that. Albus convinced that cat about it, and he has a plan about Harry. One where the boy grows up with those extremely non-magical mortals who hate magic; treated as some sort of slave or prisoner, kept in near-complete ignorance of his parents – if not lied to. Until one day he gets an acceptance letter to magic school, where Albus is headmaster. But of course, Harry must go back to the Dursleys every summer even though he can stay in the school most of the year. Any idea how he would react to that kind of treatment, repeated year after year?"

"He would think of himself as unworthy to live, consider that magic school his safe haven, his home, his freedom – and something he must protect at all costs. And Albus Dumbledore will be his idol and savior." The thought made Jack feel sick.

"Indeed," Poseidon said. "Naturally, Hecate doesn't like the way that plan would make her son think he is worthless and of course, Hermes and I don't like that plan either. However- that Albus Dumbledore has gained lots of influence, and you can see how manipulative he can be. We want someone who can swindle around Albus' manipulations, able to keep freedom against all odds and is not bound by any mortal government. That's you."

Jack bowed. "You sure about that swindling part?" he asked. The other things were rather self-evident.

"After you sold your soul for this ship to Davy Jones and swindled yourself out of paying?" Poseidon said, raising an eye-brow. "You re-negotiated a non-negotiable deal, changed the true desire of someone so she could and would find the heart of Davy Jones, then you got even your enemies people you owed money to do what you wanted - all that without a single lie, just by talking gag. I'd say if any mortal can swindle around Albus Dumbledore, it's you, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"So what's the name of this child who's almost a god?" Jack asked taking out some of his paperwork – namely the crew-list and an empty paper for the hiring/raising document.

"Officially Harry James Potter," Poseidon said. "You might want to call him Little Linguist or something, though, just to give some additional security against Albus Dumbledore. Oh and It _is_ still the last of October in that Calendar Western mortals use here, right?"

"Aye, that it is," Jack said. It was late in the evening of the last of October, but as everyone knew, the date was almost always different on the one side of the 180 Meridian than the other. That Meridian was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It was even named in maps as International Date Line. For the Lord of the Sea to care about a date was definitely curiously odd, as far as Jack could tell, "Why would you ask, my lord?"

"Nothing much – just that it was already November in England when the boy was left on a doorstep. Funny little difference– I wonder if they'll take time-zones into account if they ever ask you about when the boy was taken aboard."

"And documents never specify the time beyond the date, nor do they come with coordinates," Jack added, "They do require naming the place, but I don't think 'the Sea' or coordinates even would be accepted as the place of signing on land-documents no matter how accurate that would be. Black Pearl would do, I suppose."

"Land-lubbers," Poseidon shook his head.

The document was to do the deed he was given. Jack wondered if he could ask for some kind of reward of boon. Wait, of course he _could_ ask. Another matter if he'd be given anything. And he should think carefully so the thing would actually be beneficial. Finally he came to a decision.

"Would you please bless my sword so I can protect the child better?" he asked, "I might come across something that mortal weapons wouldn't work against."

"Mortals," Poseidon said, rolling his eyes. But he _did_ bless the sword before he left.

As soon as Poseidon was out of sight, the Little Linguist also known as Harry Potter woke up.


	3. Talking Like A Pirate

Talking Like A Pirate

"Mom?" the boy asked, looking around. "Dad?"

Captain Jack Sparrow groaned. Of course _he_ was the one who had to deal with this.

"Sorry Harry, I can't do anything about that," he said. "They're… gone."

Harry seemed to think about this. "Pa'foo?" he asked then.

"Who or what is Pa'foo?" the captain asked.

"Not Pa' foo," the boy said indignantly. "Pa'foo!"

"Sorry, you must be clearer in that," Jack told him. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Harry want Pa'foo!" Harry insisted, and the furniture began shaking.

"Hungry?" Jack Sparrow asked, hoping to distract the boy. Fortunately it seemed to work. The boy just nodded and the furniture stopped shaking.

"To the galley then," he said and picked the boy up.

The chef was a short Japanese man who was excellent at preparing raw fish. His eyebrows jumped up when he saw the little boy held by the captain.

"Captain?" he asked curiously.

"Feed him," the captain ordered. "Oh, and do teach him Japanese."

"Aye aye captain" the chef replied and got on to feeding the child.

So, Harry was being fed and then entertained as he learned new words from the chef. The thrill of learning new words didn't stop there. The toddler-care was organized by the captain and Mr. Gibbs so that every crew member had time with him. They all enjoyed teaching the boy their language when they weren't busy looking after the ship.

Harry didn't forget "Pa'foo" though. Jack was rather curious as to who or what this "Pa'foo" was. The boy had only three words to describe him to start with: Man, Dog and Black. Jack learned more as the time went on and Harry learned to speak more.

His linguistic skill grew just like any child's learning to talk. Harry just learned over twenty languages at once, heard the stories of several countries, as well as Sea Lore. They began to call him Little Linguist once his talking was up for it.

During a storm Harry usually crawled on the deck when everyone was busy. He also began to take some steps to walk on his own. Once the sea was calm again, everyone joined in and encouraged him to walk. He managed to walk steadily quickly enough.

That's when he got his first little chores – carrying little items from one crewmember to another. Harry was proud and happy to do this. He was also beginning to learn astronomy, mainly from the Captain and Mr. Gibbs. They were a key part to navigation, after all.

"And that's Sirius, the Dog Star," the Captain told him.

"Padfoot!" Harry replied enthusiastically, this time pronouncing it correctly for the first time.

"You mean the black man-dog you've been talking about?"

"Aye", Harry said, frowning to remember. "Man Sirius Black. Dog Padfoot."

"A man with a dog?" Captain asked him.

"The man _is_ dog." Harry corrected. "Dad was stag sometimes."

"How?" Jack asked.

"Magic," Harry told him. "We find Padfoot?"

"Hold this," The captain told him, giving him a compass. It settled to point North East.

"Aye," the captain said, "We find Padfoot."

They set sail. That night, Jack had a dream of a black-haired, green-eyed woman – a goddess. She was smiling.

"I'm glad you've set the course to help my son," she said. "I have something for both Harry and Sirius. You'll need that to get Sirius out of that prison. I'll send you the coordinates with Hermes."

When Jack woke up, there was a small note with numbers in it on his desk. "We need to stop by there. Your divine mother has something for you and Padfoot," Jack told Harry. "Bring the sextant, I need to see where we are now."


End file.
